Pentel
Pentel is a company who manufactures pens and microprocessors. It is headquartered in Inland, Eastshield and was founded in 1999. It is the largest manufacturer of microprocessors and the second largest manufacturer of writing instruments, behind MAI-based Pileot, making Pentel the seventh most profitable company in Antarctica. Pentel has won numerous awards and was featured in many magazines. Despite Pentel's success, it also has much controversy. Some of the key creatures were charged with anti-trust activities, almost landing Pentel into trouble. Also, toxic material in certain microprocessors and pens, notably the 'Inko Liquid' brand, was found that is went against the USA's laws, and once again, almost landed Pentel into trouble. Pentel tried to succeed in other markets as well, including a break-in entry into the utilities business which the Governance had a monopoly in. History Pentel was founded by a group of penguins seeking to improve microprocessing technology along with the manufacturing of pens. Half of the group wanted the company to be about microprocessors and the other wanted to be about pens. Thus, the result was a mix-industry company. Although founded in 1969, it officially commenced operations in 1972. Isodore Base Macrosky was one of the few penguins who funded the group through its early years, when there was a mini-recession going on in the town. Computers and pens were not a big thing then. Likewise, Pentel is not a household name. Microprocessors obtained are usually from government sources, thus, Pentel had the lower hand. To add salt to the wound, the discovery of the 'mechanical pencil' further caused sales to plummet, almost filing a bankruptcy order. Fortunately, IBM donated a 'HUGE sum of money to Pentel to continue its business. After the fall of Olde Antarctica, Pentel had its huge break. Personal computers were then in trend and Pentel realized it could make use of the situation. It sold tons of microprocessors to manufacturers. Furthermore, pens came back into the trending market and Pentel earned heaps of money. Due to this, it paid back debts it owed to its donors, such as IBM (although he refused the money, stating he simply wanted to help). A change of management took place at the very start of the new millenium. This was the beginning of a chain of horrible events. The new CEO was greedy and wanted to barge in into other markets such as the food and beverage industry and the video game industry. Having no experience at all, it failed miserably but the CEO refused to give up and give in. Pentel's reputation was tainted from then on and its name ruined, many forgetting how it was once a decent business with only two markets. Microprocessors Current *Pentel Corus line **Pentel Pentium Corus ***XC2600 (1.67mhz to 1.98mhz) ***XC5300 (1.99mhz to 2.37mhz) ***XC7700 (2.38mhz to 3.13mhz, Doors computers only) ***XC7900 (2.38mhz to 3.51mhz, Peach computers only) ***XC7750 (3.13mhz to 3.51mhz, Doors computers only) ***XC8190 (3.51mhz to 5.16mhz) **Pentel Excel Corus ***Excel3100 (range unknown) Notable former *Pentel Dual Corus line *Pentel XC line **Pentel XC5000, the microchip inside most multimedia computers, including the infamous 'Pentel XC5000 Computer' and the 'Ewlett Multimedia System'. Pens Current Notable former Controversy Entry into other markets Hoping to earn even more profits despite being the seventh most profitable company, it tried to break in into other markets that were either crowded with competitors or were not suitable. Computer hardware In 2003, Pentel announced the idea of having a full-fledged computer built in with their microchip. It was named the 'Pentel XC5000 Computer', named after the microprocessor in the computer, the 'Pentel XC5000'. At the time, the market was crowded with companies such as Peach, PadTop and many more. The computer was released and did not sell commercially well despite its fast loading time. It was eventually pulled off the market less than four months, and is considered a rare collectable. Video gaming Hoping to achieve a position in the video gaming industry, Pentel entered when the Snowtendo GameSphere arrived to stores. Pentel announced that they would be releasing their own console, known as the 'Pentel Funergizer'. Even before the console reached stores, Pentel was sued for 'infringement on copyright' by Snowtendo, Sony Antarctica, Micro Hard and Soft, several computer companies and even a human-based company. Pentel had to pay loads of money for compensation and eventually did not release the console. Pencils Having a stable position in the pen market, it wanted to move on to the pencil market. Pens function differently from pencils, however, they applied the same concept for pens onto their new pencil line, 'PENcils by PENtel'. It worked similar to a mechanical pencil, but did not allow the user to execute more lead, thus making it a total failure. The line was discontinued short after. It was ranked #2 on Booyah Reviews! worst writing instruments of all time. Clocks Pentel wanted to enter the clock market, which was, by right, a totally new area to them in which they had absolutely no experience on. They had an overpriced budget for 'Project PenClock', which eventually became Pentel Clock. The Pentel Clock sold for ten thousand coins, but was a commercial failure. Many mocked Pentel for making its clock look fisher-price. Other clocks of the same quality cost for only a hundred coins, making the Pentel Clock #2 on the least value products of 2006 by EmiNee. Food and beverage Pentel tried to enter the food and beverage industry, which was an even more open area. Pentel tried releasing several 'unique' food items and beverages, such as the 'Potato Chips by Pentel', which had a microprocessor built onto the packaging to track the mass of the potato chips. These products failed ultimately, and less than a month, Pentel abandoned the food and beverage industry. The technology used in these products were sold to other companies. A company who bought the technology used it in their process of Nummy Cakes. Links *Pileot External Links Pentel serves as a parody of both Intel, the microprocessor manufacturer, and Pentel, the pen manufacturer. Category:Companies